Pink Ice 2
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: As you can tell this is the second part to Pink Ice other than that i guess your just gonna have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Ice 2**

**Hey everyone how's it going? Just want to say that I've changed my mind about writing a Kagome/Kakashi (as if you couldn't tell) and decided to write the sequel to Pink Ice (na really?). Anyway just the disclaimer here saying I don't own anything blah blah blah. Also I have had some people review on Pink Ice for a sequel so I need to thank them for getting me off my lazy butt and getting to it again. I meant to write this a long time ago but I forgot. And also this has nothing to do with what I was saying earlier but have any of you ever typed with fake nails? It's really hard and feels really weird. I suggest against it because it's not as easy as it would seem. Ok on with the story don't want to bore you to death. **

Kagome

I stood in front of Yamamoto not caring what my sentence would be. I had helped the intruders to find Rukia and I didn't care.

I had attacked Captain Kenpachi and I didn't care.

I had betrayed the Soul Society and I didn't care.

I had betrayed Captain Hitsugaya and I didn't care.

I had to admit to myself at least that that last one was a lie. I did care that Hitsugaya thought I betrayed him. I found I really just didn't care anymore about everything else though. I could hear Yamamoto's voice droning out my penalty and I wasn't even interested. Why should I be? Sesshomaru had gotten away with Rin and the jewel. I wasn't sure how I had manifested it but I had. I just glad that Sesshomaru would have Rin by his side in the future. That thought made me smile. If you truly loved something you had to let it go and be free. I think I had done all I could to ensure that Sesshomaru was happy. "Kagome Higurashi I find you guilty of treason and you will be sentenced to death."

"Fine by me" I said aloud not even realizing that I had till the shocked gasps around could be heard.

I shrugged I didn't care if they had figured that out by now. At least in death I was going to see my family again the one that I truly cared for. Two guards came up beside me intent on leading me to my cell. I started whistling as I walked. "Your fucking mad" one of the said shaking my arm.

"Probably but at least I do what I know is right" I reply as they open the cell door. "I don't hide behind a smokescreen and pretend that I don't care that an innocent life is being taken. Who deserves to die for protecting someone? Even if they had to break orders to do it?"

I was shoved roughly into my cage as they got the hell away from me. I smirked at their retreating backs. Yamamoto had been gracious enough to allow me to have my mask but I found I didn't want it anymore. I had let everyone see my face and the reactions had been hilarious. All those men who had claimed to have seen my face were dumbstruck. It had also been gratifying to see Yamamoto visibly flinch at the sight of me. Though he had known false truth about me he had never seen my face. Only Hitsugaya had seen my face without flinching. I shifted unhappily at that. I hadn't seen him at my trail though I had looked. It seems that though I may have thought that he and I were more understanding of eachother it seems that I was wrong.

I sighed to myself before shifting to the most comfortable position possible. I sat crossed-legged on my bed my hands bound and held in front of me. My zanpakto was in the corner under a powerful barrier spell that I could easily remove if I wanted but I didn't.

I felt no fear in dying I just wish I could have had the courage to tell Sesshomaru how I felt about him even though I knew it would never go anywhere.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I found the next thing I knew was someone shaking me awake. My body tried to react in the normal way by lashing out but having my hands bound made that harder than normal. I ended up on my back on the floor looking up at. . . Hitsugaya?

I frowned "why are you here? Am I dreaming? No I'm not dreaming because my butt hurts and everyone knows you can't get hurt in dreams. At least not physically."

"I never took you for the type to talk to yourself" was his reply as he hoisted me to my feet. I would have rather have stayed on the ground but oh well.

"Normally I don't" I said seating myself on my bed "but since I haven't had anyone to talk to in awhile I decided I could let myself go."

He shook his head at me. "You don't sound like someone who was sentenced to death" he said bluntly.

"Because I don't care" I returned "quite frankly I've been waiting to die for awhile now. It's why I wanted to go into the eleventh squad to start with; they have the highest death rate out of all the squads." I almost didn't see his hand come at me but I did feel it. I rubbed it looking at him blandly. "Sorry to disappoint you Captain but I'm not in shock or denial. What I said is the truth and hitting me isn't going to change that."

He stared at me "I would think your friends would want you to live rather than die. I would think Sesshomaru and Rin would feel the same."

Hitting below the belt are we? Well let's see how well you like it. "Not like it matters to you. After all I'm just a subordinate aren't I? Why would you care about how I feel? I betrayed you didn't I" I gave him a mirthless smile "don't forget that part. I'm here because I 'betrayed' the Soul Society by attacking Captain Kenpachi and helping the intruders. The thing is I followed what I knew to be right and my friends including Sesshomaru and Rin wouldn't hold a thing against me if I died because of that. They would just be pissed at whoever killed me."

He flinched throughout my little speech. I felt mean and petty but I couldn't help the satisfaction I got from it all the same. With a smirk I leaned back against the wall "not that you're going to but if you see Sesshomaru tell him that I died as I promised."

"And how is that" he asked.

"Laughing at all the gods and kissing the devil."

Hitsugaya

"Laughing at all the gods and kissing the devil" she said a pleased smile on her face. I got the idea that this was some kind of inside joke between the two. I stood and left leaving the mentally unstable woman by herself. I had heard the guards saying that it wasn't surprising that she was going nuts. She had been well known for her fighting abilities and that she never showed her face. Now that she had it was no wonder that she was going off the deep end. I shook my head I knew she wasn't going insane. She felt like it was time for her to see those she lost and she betrayed the Soul Society to have that done. Anger boiled in my gut as I walked back to my office. I felt her betrayal more than I should. I felt like she hadn't just betrayed what I stood for but that she had betrayed myself personally, which was wrong I barely knew the girl but still.

I growled in annoyance of the conflicting emotions in my head. I opened the door rubbing at my head trying to get rid of the conflict when I came face to face with Sesshomaru. Oh great I thought now I have to tell this guy that Kagome is gonna be executed soon. I don't think she was lying when she said he would be pissed. The guy was no doubt pretty good with those swords at his waist and I had no doubt he wouldn't use them if he thought someone close to him was in trouble.

"You scent of Kagome. Where is she" he demanded, no ordered an answer.

"She's in a cell awaiting her execution." I said before what he said hit. 'You scent of Kagome.' There was no way he could have really _smelt_ her was there?

"What do you mean" he demanded grasping the hilt of his sword.

I watched him wearily "exactly what I said, she is going to be executed for the treason of betraying the Soul Society by helping the intruders and attacking a Captain."

I found that Sesshomaru could move a lot faster than anyone I had ever met. I found myself dangling in the air with his hand firmly wrapped around my throat. I grabbed at his hands not that he was gripping hard enough to strangle me. "You will lead this Sesshomaru to the one who dares pass judgment on my beta."

Beta? Isn't that a dog term? "What are you" I asked as I watched his eyes bled red.

In answer he dropped me before seeming to get himself under control. "Kagome you saw her did she have anything she wished to say to me?"

"Yeah" I said slowly rubbing my throat "she said that she was dying the way she promised laughing at the gods and kissing the devil."

Of all reactions I didn't expect him to start laughing. He laughed hard to and I thought for a moment that maybe they were all crazy. "It seems I will be paying back that favor after all" he said completely calm. He turned his head to look at me in the eyes. "And it would seem that she wants me to tell you of all people yet somehow I'm not surprised. She was the only person I found that could predict my movements so well."

I stared at him and was debating whether or not he was as crazy as Kagome seemed to be. "I'm not mad" he said as if reading my mind "and neither is Kagome. She seems to believe that you are suitable to know about her. She asked me for my favor as her alpha, that was what that phrase meant. She has decided to entrust her secret to you."

"That's great and all but why aren't you worried about her dying" I asked getting to my feet "you say that you're her friend but you act like her dying isn't a big deal."

"It isn't" he said simply knocking me on my butt thankfully in a chair. I stared at my desktop trying to get my breath back. "Kagome cannot be killed by any weapon" he said causing me to jerk my head up and stare at him. He continued "that means she is immortal from any blade this is because she is, or was, the protector of the Shikon Jewel also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. She is also immune to time. This is because she was sent five hundred years into the past to right the wrong of her pre-incarnation Kikyo, who failed to properly protect the jewel and let it get tainted. She isn't easy to defeat in battle because of the blood she shares with me and because of the training she endured. In a way I guess you could call her the equivalent of the kami. She of course denies that but it is the truth. Never before has such a being walked this realm. Immortal from death and time. Nearly perfect in battle what else could she be?"

I just stared unseeingly at my desk. "I don't understand" I said finally.

He sighed "perhaps I should explain a little better. Tell me what do you know of demons?"

I shook my head "I'm not religious so I don't know anything other than they are supposes to be in hell at least that's what Americans believe."

He snorted "foolish. Demons are beings that are tied to the Earth. They protect it and in return are granted a long life. The strength of the land they protect determines the lifespan of the demon. All demons will live longer than a human that is because our life spans are naturally longer with or without our land." He let that sink in for a moment "demons also assume an animal form. This form represents their connection to the land. Only the strongest of demons, known as daiyouki, can take a human form. I am such a being. That is why I can smell that you were with Kagome and as you call it read your mind."

"You said that you and Kagome share blood are you brother and sister or something" I asked trying to figure it all out "you also called her a miko. I may not know about demons but I know that mikos and monks were the opposite of demons meant to destroy them. So how can you share blood?"

He nodded "a good question. It is true that wielders of holy power, reshi, do tend to be against demons who wield yoki the opposite of reshi. There are those who, against all odds, do not feel the need to destroy. Kagome is a bit different than most mikos being as she isn't set on destroying all demons. She grew up in a time where she was taught to accept everyone regardless of who or what they were. She believed, unlike so many before her, that evil, or the desire to kill and destroy, was a choice for each individual and not something that was based on a race. That is why she hasn't tried to kill me, though I have tried to kill her many times" he smiles at this as if it were a fond memory.

It was probably he seemed like the type who killed for fun "I attempted to kill her the first time I met her. At the time I thought all humans were worthless and disgusting not to mention stupid. She proved me wrong on all accounts in due time. I later met my ward Rin whom was able to open my eyes to the fact that humans as a whole were not all inferior. It is true that the majority are but there are a certain few who are just as worthy as any demon. It also opened my eyes that there were demons that were more inferior than a human. Rin and Kagome both shook my beliefs to their core which is why I'm sitting here talking to you rather than slaughtering ever human in a scenting radius."

Yep I was right he did like killing just for the fun of it. "That doesn't answer my question" I growled.

"We share blood because I, in recognition to her strength preformed a blood bond with her. It is a ritual similar to your 'blood sisters' as Kagome called it. The ritual is how demons allow others not of blood to enter their packs. Demons have animal tendencies but we are not complete animals and we share a similar mind as humans in our desire to be civilized. Demons who are naturally pack animals such as dogs and wolves will still desire a pack and alpha and such. That is why Kagome shares blood with me. She is my beta and I her alpha."

"Ok" I said "that answers why she has your blood. She is immune to time because she was sent back to correct a mistake made by her pre-incarnation. She cannot be killed because she protected a jewel, and she is unbeatable in battle because she was trained harshly and you share blood with her. Demons share traits with animals and their lives are normally tied to the land am I getting it so far" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes though Kagome can be beaten in battle. That is the only mistake you made. Another thing is that Kagome would normally choose not to fight had not what happened to her pack occurred. When I met her she was brave to the point of insanity but she could not fight. She relied upon my brother for that till he was killed."

I nodded knowing what he was talking about. I was having a hard time swallowing this all but I didn't not believe it. I knew all of this to be true. It was to farfetched for it not to be. "Alright I understand that Kagome isn't going to die but I do not think she would want everyone in the Soul Society to know that little fact. I think she would rather not be experimented on and I know that should Kurotsuchi hear about her seeming inability to be killed he would want to do just that."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully as my door swung open. Rangiku stood there out of breath "Captain the execution of Rukia has been moved forward to three days time. The orders say that there will be no further change."

I sighed out loud. "Then it seems that we will have to go to them and see what can be done. I need to check in on Momo as well." I turned to Sesshomaru "I will be nearby if you can think of anything that will help her."

I purposely left my words vague not wanting to pull Rangiku into anything that could end in my own execution. I hope that I'm not doing the wrong thing here I thought as I walked out the door I can only sit back for now and hope that something comes up.

Kagome

I really do hope that I haven't guessed wrong I thought. If I had then I may not be getting to see Hitsugaya again. And really being alone was not something I wanted right now. I sighed maybe I shouldn't have acted like that earlier. But if I hadn't then he wouldn't have left to talk to Sesshomaru who I really hoped was there for him to talk to. If it turned out that Rin hadn't survived than I don't think he would be there. She also could have survived but Sesshomaru being the overprotective guy he is wouldn't have wanted to leave his future mate's side so stayed and again wouldn't be there when Hitsugaya need to relay to information and in turn be informed. I groaned I was starting to get a headache from my worrying. I rubbed my temple hoping that I was right and Sesshomaru was there and was able to talk to Hitsugaya and with his help get me the fuck out of this cell.

Sesshomaru knew that the only thing I truly feared was to be locked in a cage of any sort. Married to a man that wanted me to be obedient and quiet would have been a cage as is this damn cell.

"I really need to learn not to think so much" I muttered aloud my mind so clouded with thoughts that I needed to make them verbal.

"You need to fix that talking aloud beta."

My head snapped up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of me with that smirk I hated so much on his lips. I glared at him "it's none of your concern if I talk to myself or not. I don't see you sitting here next to me listening to all my woes as a woman about to die. For crying out loud I haven't even gotten laid yet."

He raised an eyebrow and had he not already known I was still a virgin I would have blushed as it was it was hard not to anyway since I knew that there were guards not far away listening in. Sesshomaru knew that to and played along listening for the code words to be exchanged.

"To bad that you will not have that experience. A pity I find it quiet a nice past time."

I snorted rolling my eyes as I tried not to drool over the thought of him helping me with my problem. "Oh please don't act all high and mighty you get a girl in bed about what once every month?"

An outraged expression covered the laughter I saw in his eyes. We both knew he wouldn't be so unfaithful now that he intended to mate Rin. "Is that jealousy? If you had wanted it so bad I would have been happy to oblige had you but said anything. Of course I doubt that you would have remembered half of what occurred that night anyway."

I dropped my jaw, half in astonishment and half in fake disbelief. I now let myself blush. "You perv! That's gross" I yelled fairly loud.

**OMG people I had my grandma beta this chapter. She couldn't help much though since she didn't have a clue what to do. I was a little worried for a moment I mean what would she think if I sent her lemon? I mean come on that just would have been a little weird. And since I would be sending them via email there would be no grantee that she wouldn't send them to my aunt whom I live with. Now that is a scary thought and Laura I don't want to even hear anything about this or your dead. That is a promise as long as my aunt doesn't know it won't hurt me. Also I've decided to put up the responses for Pink Ice chapter 8 down here.**

**Kaitlyn- you can't hate me anymore!**

**Speedykitten1643- thanks for the story pairing the story has gotten a total of 35 reviews and I owe it to you.**

**Watch who you piss off- read this story and you shall find out.**

**MidnightReader1- I've been seeing you in a lot of my stories thanks for following along I do enjoy seeing an old face.**

**Thaliran- first off I just want to say that is the coolest name I've found on this site. Second yes there is more and the relationship between Sesshy and Kags is not something I came up with it is often used by authors of the pairing.**

**Kagome paring- glad you like it the praise should go to Speedykitten though since she was the one who suggested the pairing to me.**

**Flaimingdarkfox- this is what happens.**

**Bloodyredblackwolf- no one can be a Mary-sue I forbid it! And thanks to my un-beta beta I won't have any of those in these stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own nothin' and in case anyone was confused it is still in Kagome's point of view. I'll be doing the majority of it in her view since I don't really feel like re-watching the anime (again) to listen to everything he says. I will try to stick to the show as closely as possible but I will have to deviant a little since there are people here that are not in the show. And I apologize for the OOC-ness of Sesshomaru in the last chapter. I also referred to him as Sesshy a lot because I'm lazy ( as if you couldn't tell) and I didn't want to write out his full name I'll be doing that more in future chapters as well. Thanks for listening and reading and please review!**

**EverRose808- I'm glad that you like it and I will update soon.**

** -lemon (guest)- as I said before I will not leave a story unfinished.**

**Bloddyredblackwolf- a Mary-sue is a character that is perfect with few to no flaws. So in other words Ichigo, Ed Elric, ect. Basically the majority of main characters are Mary-sues or become them. Though I have found a few of them that aren't such as History's Greatest Disciple Kenichi. He lost quite a few of his battles or Miu fought them for him.**

I could faintly hear the guards laughter as they walked away not wanting to be caught by their bosses. "That wasn't necessary" I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"It was" he said "it was to amusing of an opportunity to pass up."

I really glared at him now before I heard Hitsugaya's approach. I turned to look and saw him rounding the corner. The look in his eyes when he saw me, appeasing as if I was something not normal which was true, told me that he knew what I was now. "So I see that you got to him right on time" I said happy that I wasn't wrong.

"You sound like you doubted I would" Sesshomaru said looking at me with interest.

"I may act like I can read you but in truth I can only guess your actions because of past behavior. I don't think you even realize it but have a very well defined line of action. It's a miracle that only Naruku was able to read it."

I winced when I said that. The flare of anger in Sesshy's eyes told me that that particular spider wasn't ever gonna have a pleasant life if he was found. "Oops" I mumbled looking down "forget that last statement" I pleaded forcing back my own reaction.

"Forgotten" he growled.

Hitsugaya hadn't said anything during our exchange but he did now "if you're ready this is going to be rather difficult unless we do it now. Or would you rather fight the entire Soul Society?"

I held my fist through the bars and Sesshy did the same in front of it. "Rock, paper, scissors" I said before throwing rock. Sesshy did paper "damn" I swore softly.

"No guards" he said nodding to Hitsugaya.

I sighed I would have liked to do this kinda flashy since that's the way Inuyasha would have done it. He just was meant for subtle. Hitsugaya unlocked my cell door "did you really have decided like that? Shouldn't the question been the obvious answer?"

I laughed as I stood letting Sesshy cut through my bonds "nope" I said grinning "I try to honor my friends during certain times and Inuyasha had never been one to do anything without making as much commotion as possible. He hardly ever left a fight without getting hurt either and I decided that I don't have to go that far at least."

Hitsugaya just stared at me as I walked out of the cell as if nothing was wrong. "Kagome I really wonder about you sometimes."

"Good it'll keep you from getting to slow in the head."

Hitsugaya helped us get to the outskirts of the Seriate. From there we would be on our own. He left without letting me thank him much to my annoyance. Sesshomaru lead the way to where he had left Rin. "Kagome-nee-chan" she said jumping up and into my arms.

I smiled "hey Rin" I hugged her tightly before putting her down.

"Is Nee-chan going to come with us now? Like before" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head regretfully "no Rin I have to stay here. There are some things here that I have to do. Even if they don't want me to do them."

She looked sad for a second before asking if I would play with her. I agreed if only to get my mind off of what I was going to do.

I played with her for awhile until she grew tired and fell asleep in Sesshy's fur. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help Ichigo and his friend Rukia. Something about her execution rubs me wrong. After that I don't know. If they still want me dead than I'm gonna have to leave. Kinda hard to kill someone who can't die." I gave Sesshomaru a weary smile "you know that well. If it turns out that there is nothing for me here I will seek you guys out. I'll hang around until I find something else to do."

I fell silent letting my words hang in the air. "You are always welcome to my den Kagome" Sesshomaru stated solemnly.

I smiled "thank you. It's nice to know I have a home if I want it."

The old saying about home being where the heart is came to mind at that but was pushed to the side when I felt someone approaching. I stood and strode forward my blade in hand. The aura was a woman's whose face I couldn't see. I tensed I hadn't met someone whom I couldn't see so I had a feeling she wasn't a normal person. The woman appeared in front of me. My sword rose a plain warning. "Your Kagome are you not" she asked shifting the burden on her shoulder.

The woman was a tall beauty and happened to be completely nude. I winced as I heard Sesshomaru's growl "if you would rather stay alive I suggest we move this conversation" I said glancing back to see Sesshomaru glaring darkly at the woman.

We moved far enough away from the cave that Sesshomaru could no longer see her but could still hear our conversation. "How is it you know my name" I asked first off.

"Him" she said jerking her head back at the form on her shoulder.

Taking a look at the aura I found it to be Ichigo. "Somehow I'm not surprised" I sighed.

"Also your execution caught my attention. I have to say that you don't look like you're about to be killed."

I snorted "that's because I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

She gave me a grin "I'd love to stay and ask how you managed to get away but I have to find him a place to rest and recuperate. I'm guessing that I can count that you will be involved in the rescue?"

I nod and the woman leaves. I realize I never asked her name. Oh well I thought shrugging not like it mattered that much. I came back to the cave finding Sesshomaru curled around Rin. I felt the familiar pang of jealousy but I pushed it aside he wasn't mine and I knew that.

Forcing myself to forget about my mixed emotions I leaned against the inner wall of the cave and drifted into a light doze.

Nothing occurred during the few days following the strange woman and Ichigo's appearance. Learning that there was a huge hunt for me I kept from going out of the cave to a minimum, only leaving when I checked on news about Rukia. I learned that the day that I saw them he had tried and almost succeed in breaking into the tower to save Rukia but was stopped by Byakuya. The only reason he lived was because a woman known as Yoruichi, the Flash step Queen, managed to get him away from them unharmed. I figured that that was the woman I had met with Ichigo. She had been missing from the Soul Society for a hundred years or so. It seemed she had 'betrayed' them much the same way I had. Not that it mattered but I couldn't help but wonder why and how she 'betrayed' them.

Shoving my musings aside I focused on the approaching aura. I once more took my position in front of the cave opening and faced down those who came. I relaxed slightly when I recognized them I just hoped she was dressed this time.

Yoruichi stopped in front of me as Sesshomaru stood behind me. "We're going in to save Rukia in a few moments you coming?"

"Yep" I said turning to Sesshomaru "alpha I ask permission to do this task alone."

"Granted" he said "only if you promise to return unharmed I would rather Rin not be upset about you."

"I will" I said bowing before I turned and followed her off.

We arrived behind the main group it looked like. I recognized most of them as intruders who I had shown to Renji when they first landed. They turned to look at me and I just walked past them without a word. I could feel their eyes on me or more precisely my scar. I headed towards the area where I could feel Ichigo. "Wait" came the girl's voice.

I turned back to find the owner reaching out to me. "Um that scar I can remove it if you want" she seemed unsure when facing me.

Without realizing it my hand touched the scar "no" I said softly "I want to keep it. It's my reminder of where I came from."

I continued on hoping that I was able to help in some way.

Stopping near the fighting I saw what appeared to be Buyakuya's famous bankai. It also appeared that Ichigo was more than holding his own against it. Only a few moments after my arrival a dark sphere covered the area around the two. I turned to the presence beside me.

"And here I believed the Captains to be incompetent" I said before bowing slightly to the three men that stood near me.

"Well it's hard to deny the truth when it looks you in the face" Captain Ukitake stated turning to the fight. "I do have to ask how you managed to get free so easily. Something like that has not been done before."

I smiled "there has never been one like me before Captain so it makes sense that something new can do something once thought impossible."

The men stared at me but otherwise made no comment. A sudden change of the aura within the battle made me tense in alarm. I had never felt an aura like that. The closest thing I could compare it to would be if Sesshomaru and Naruku had kids.

A chill ran down my arms as I stared in horror at the scene before me. The dark covering had dissipated reveling Ichigo and Byakuya standing across from each other with Rukia dangling from the grip of a man I had never seen before.

He smiled slightly before seeming to open Rukia's chest and remove something thus from it. Unable to do really anything I watched as this man now known as Aizen ascended into Hueco Mundo. Realizing that in moments a number of Shinigami were going to arrive here I decided now would be the time to leave without causing any further fuss. I didn't make it.

"Kagome I must ask you to stay here" came the Head Captain's grave voice.

I paused before turning to face him "and what, pray tell, can I possible give you? Nothing I tell you will be believed so why bother?"

He as well as the other two men studied me "is your life truly that unlike our own?"

An ancient smile, so out of place upon my face, told them that yes it was.

I made it back to the cave where I had stayed with my pack to find them gone. A message inscribed in dog was left for me to find. It read as follows;

'Kagome,

I must leave, I fear that if we should wait Rin and I would be unable to leave without causing much commotion. I leave you your blades, the ones Totosai made for you before you left. You left them with me when you disappeared so I saw fit to return them seeing as they are otherwise useless to me.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands

I smiled slightly glad to see that he was the same as ever. Setting the note on the ground I strode to where I could feel lingering traces of Sesshy's aura. Infusing the area with my power I reveled the swords spoken of in the note. The twin blades were an interesting pair. One long and slim was grooved to allow the blood to flow off the blade without staining. The second was short and wide meant to be strapped to a hip or inner thigh.

I turn around to see Hitsugaya standing behind me an intense look in his eyes "where are you going?"

"Who said anything about going anywhere? No I plan to be far closer than I would seem to be. There are those who I would like to visit though so I will be going to the land of the living for a little while" I said strapping my swords to my hips for now.

"You need my permission to do that."

I look over at the man standing across from me "aww does little Toshiro feel left out?" I smirked at his expression. "You can come if you want" I said stepping from the cave "but I can't guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for."

Confusion covered his face but I ignored it and headed to where I would be entering the world of the living. Pressing my hand to the tear in space I forced it wider and gestured for Toshiro to come up next to me. I grabbed his hand "hold on tight."

I jumped through . . . and landed in an open meadow.

I look to my side to see Toshiro bent double groaning. I wince "sorry I forgot that some have bad reactions to traveling through space in that way."

After a moment Toshiro seemed well enough to travel. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Well" I said pushing a branch out of my way "I have some friends who I want to visit nearby. They reside in the area not far from here."

Hitsugaya

I followed Kagome a short distance to a clearing not much different than the one we had just entered. She stopped and I took the moment to survey the area. In the center of the meadow were a few mounds of earth that had been over grown with grass and wildflowers. It was to these that she went. Kneeling down before them she spoke, seemingly to herself rather than me. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara I've come back to visit like I promised."

She placed her hand lightly on each grave as she called their names. After her introductions she feel silent, speaking to them privately. I remembered Sesshomaru mentioning that her friends were dead but I also remember him saying something about his own brother, Inu- something or other being amongst them. Apparently he hadn't died here and I couldn't help but wonder where he could be if not here. Pushing those thoughts aside I stepped forward at her beconging motion. "I think you need an introduction" she said. "Guys this is Toshiro Hitsugaya someone I've come to call my friend. He's going to come with me as I try to figure out my place in the world I know live in."

I, without thinking it out, bowed to the graves believing that it would appease Kagome. it seemed to work as she smiled at me in gratitude. We left a few moments later after she said a few parting words to the graves. "You must think me crazy."

I shook my head "everyone has their own way of grieving and living beyond the loss of their friends or family. I just find myself wishing that I had known my parents long enough to be able to grieve for them properly."

I hadn't meant to say something so personal but Kagome wasn't the type to laugh or scorn such things. "I'm sorry you didn't get too know them" she said quietly as we continued.

I shrugged "hard to miss someone you don't know."

**I have to say that if I ever try to write a sequal so long after the first I will probably have to shoot myself. It has been so long since the first that I actually had to go back and re read Pink Ice. So sad. Anyway I've found that though I tried to set up a poll to decide my next pairing no one voted on it! I had my friend Laura go and vote but she couldn't find it. so I decided to do this a different way. I'll post the names of some characters, both male and female. The wining pair will be in my next story. This is where it changes though. It will be the top two characters voted that will be in the story. In other words my next story could be a yoai! Hehe alright everyone here are the characters. And please only one review per reader please. The poll will close when I have two characters that have twenty votes each. Also in the above story I decided to take my poetic license (if I had one) and changed the story just cause I can.**

**Female characters- Kagome, Sango, (Inuyasha) Haruhi, (OHSHC) Winry (FMA), and Rukia (Bleach).**

**Male characters- Miroku, Kouga (Inuyasha), Mori, Kyoya (OHSHC), and Uryu (Bleach).**


	3. Chapter 3

***ok so if you guys couldn't tell that last chapter was written in a two month span of time so that the beginning and end of the chapter were not current. The reason for that is that I am simply . . . very lazy. Yes I am lazy. But not all the time. Currently I have been at school for about three weeks so that has also taken up a lot of time. I'll still try to get these chapters out as soon as I can but I won't be having them out every five days like I tried to over the summer. So just hang tight and bear with me. I don't own anything.**

**j-LO lemon- I'm glad you like it and if you have any trouble with your chapters on any story I would be happy to help out. Send me a message about it and we'll work something out.**

_*still with Hitsugaya*_

We made it back to the first meadow shortly after my little emotional unveiling. It seemed Kagome intended to transport us once more using that space travel thing. I was not looking forward to it in the least. She glanced back at me and said apologetically "I know you aren't looking forward to this Toshiro but it is the fastest way to get around. The bright thing is this will be the last time I make you endure this."

I swallowed before stepping next to her to await the nausea that I knew was going to have in moments.

It was just as bad as I remembered. I took a few shaky steps away and prayed that I didn't puke. My prayers were answered seeing as I didn't produce my lunch and was able to stop the churning of my stomach. Once my stomach calmed I looked around to see where we were. "Where exactly are we" I asked looking around.

"This is the place I need to go to get some information on the Soul Society something about it seems wrong to me."

"As in that we had three of our Captains turn traitor and our central government was so easily disrupted without our knowledge? Or is there something else?"

She frowned "that is all true and yes there seems something else that I don't like. It's just a hunch but so far my hunches have always had an interesting result."

I sighed "why do I get the feeling that your definition of interesting isn't something good."

She grinned "you know me to well."

Kagome

I headed through the desolate area looking for any sign of the person I was looking for. I felt a small prick on my neck and smiled "found him" I said slapping my neck.

In my hand was the small flea Myoga. "Aww it's been awhile Kagome-sama."

"It has indeed been a long time Myoga. Is there somewhere where we can talk and sit? I think Toshiro would be very appreciative of some rest."

"You must have experienced Kagome-sama's worm hole ability" the small flea said directly to Toshiro.

"Yes it wasn't a pleasant experience" he replied staring in slight surprise at the being in my hand.

Myoga led us to a small hut that was in slightly better condition than its neighbors. "Toshiro this is Myoga, he is a flea demon. Myoga this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Soul Society."

The two exchanged wordless nods before both turned back to me. "Myoga I need to know what you know about the Soul Society and more importantly about Head Captain Yamamoto and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

The little flea made himself comfortable on my palm before he began to speak. "Not much is known about the Soul Society other than its purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in the cycle of rebirth. About the man known as Yamamoto it is rumored that he is of the royal family a distant cousin but not in the main family. So far as known he is undefeated in battle and is very powerful. He has the strongest known fire zanpacto in the Soul Society. Of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads their purpose is very simple. They are simply put the army to combat those who would disrupt the flow of souls."

I frown "you haven't told me much more than is common knowledge Myoga I think you're losing your touch."

The flea started to rant "I have not lost my touch in the least! I'll prove to you that I'm just as good as I use to be when dealing with information."

With that the flea jump off my hand and disappeared. I stared blankly for a moment before Toshiro called me back. "This isn't very good. If Myoga didn't have very much on the Soul Society I doubt that I could learn anymore about it."

"What exactly are you trying to figure out" he asked looking me over.

I sighed "I'm trying to determine if a certain soul has been or will be reborn anytime soon. I don't doubt the Society's ability of weeding out the truly bad souls but still this one has caused me much grief so I just want to keep an eye on it just in case."

He nodded in understanding. "Sesshomaru mentioned to me that someone killed your friends. I can understand wanting to keep an eye on someone who's pre-incarnation did such things."

I nod before standing "are you ready to go?"

He indicated he was and we moved out. "I have one last place to stop before we return to the Soul Society. It'll be kinda bad for you so if you want I can leave you here so that you are not affected."

"What will happen to me if I go?"

"Well the air around the place is very toxic to humans. That of course doesn't mean you but the thing is I rather not take to many chances with getting you killed and such."

He was silent for a moment "I'll be going with you. If it doesn't affect you badly than I think I should be alright." I looked back at him "you are not human and neither am I so I would deduce that I should be fine. If by some chance I'm not we will figure that out pretty soon."

Giving him a worried look I kept going hoping that he was right I would hate to have him die on me. I don't think I would be able to take it.

We stood at the base of the hill where I knew Totosigh to be. I started up already feeling the toxic air from his forge entering, and being purified, in my lungs. I heard labored breath behind me and glanced back to check on Toshiro. He had a pained expression but it didn't look like he was too bad. "You alright" I asked pausing in accent.

He waved me off "I'm just a little sick from the air it doesn't feel right."

I moved over to him. Placing my hand on his shoulder and let my power flow through him. I found that there were some toxins in his system but he was absorbing them so slowly that there was no way that he would be hurt by them. It wouldn't hurt if every now and again if I washed out his system while we were here.

Finally reaching the top of the hill a blast of hot air hit us attempting to knock us back down the hill. Staying firm on my feet I checked on Toshiro before moving forward towards the only place visible. I knocked politely on the door before I entered. Totosigh was hard at work as he always seemed to be on a blade that didn't look any different than the ones he always worked on. "Kagome-san" he said getting up to greet me.

"Totosigh" I replied grasping the older demons forearm respectfully. "I need you to look over my blades" I said before pulling them out.

The blade smith frowned "these blades are incapable to you Kagome-san. You need a sword that will channel your power and emotions like Tetsiga did for Inuyasha and Tensaiga for Sesshomaru."

I shook my head "you always say that Totosigh but how am I going to make that blade? I don't have fangs the Inuyasha's father did so how would you make a blade for me?"

The old man sighed "as always you see the problem in anything Kagome-san. It makes one wonder if maybe the kami didn't give you that gift just to annoy the rest of us."

I glared at him "I'm starting to see why Inuyasha always complained about you. It's not my fault that I see the problems in an idea."

With a huff I stepped outside guessing that Toshiro wanted a word with Totosigh. I could understand that being around a girl wasn't that bad for a guy but he needed to talk to another guy every now and again.

Hitsugaya

I settled in my seat content to stay here rather than go and wait outside. Totosigh as Kagome referred to him watched her walk out with a soft expression. "Young man you are lucky to be in the company of one such as her. You're even more fortunate if she calls you friend."

"I know" I said looking down "she has done nothing but help others and do what she sees as right. It makes me wonder if she was ever truly human since they tend to be selfish more often than not."

Totosigh looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "You care for her?"

"She is my subordinate and as she says her friend. I cannot claim any more than that. To do so would over step my bounds."

The old demon shook his head "she deserves someone's love. If that happens to be you I suggest you tell her how you feel or you might not get the chance."

I sighed feeling like someone was going to start quoting bad romance lines. I shook my head and stood "I'll tell Kagome that you are still working on her swords."

The man said nothing as I left the area. I found Kagome sitting beneath a tree. As I got closer I realized she wasn't sitting but sleeping. How can she sleep in a place like this I wonder with amusement. I sat down next to her; she must have been more tired than I thought. It must take a lot out of her to come here. I remembered the refreshed feeling that I had experienced when she had cleaned out my system of poison. It must have token more out of her than she let on I thought once more glancing at her.

It was some time later when a cow with three eyes appeared before me and mooed loudly. Kagome stirred before greeting the cow "hey Momo."

I choked on a laugh. Kagome looked over at me not understanding what was so hilarious. I explained "I have a friend whose name is Momo."

She grinned in understanding "now I guess you have a way to blackmail her."

She stood before swinging up on the cow's back. She helped me up and the cow took off. I grunted in surprise but I didn't do anything embarrassing like fall off. The cow took us to a new area where the air was even more dreadful than the area before. Grimacing Kagome put her hand on my arm and purified me. She then slid off the cow to stand before what looked like a pile of bones, big bones. What could have made those I wondered following her into them.

Totosigh looked up when we entered "aw Kagome perfect timing I have your new sword ready."

Kagome frowned "I didn't ask for a new sword, just for the ones I had to be fixed up."

The demon waved his hand "I did that but I also thought of a way to create a sword that was for only you. She's waiting for you to greet her."

A sword was produced from somewhere beside the old demon. I had to admit that the blade was beautiful even if it offend my own. The sheath was a quiet pink that matched Kagome's miko energy. The blade itself was grooved down the side and was a hand-and-half for the handle. The blade was a shimmering silver and looked thin and razor sharp. She held the sword easily and a wave of power caused the sword to sing. "Setsuko" she murmured.

Totosigh nodded in approval "now you have a real sword Kagome-san. Your other blades are here. I combined them so that they would be stronger and so you wouldn't need to carry three swords around. Since you use two blades to fight I thought one that could harm humans would be essential since you will be going up against some."

She slowly sheathed the sword before strapping it across her back. The other was worn on her hip. She looked in that moment like a warrior, a deadly warrior.

Kagome

I felt the weight of the sword on my back acutely. Setsuko seemed to weigh more than she should. "Toshiro do you mind sparing against me? I need to get a feel for her" I said gesturing to my new sword.

He nodded to me taking a few steps away to put some space between us. He drew his own blade than came at me. Setsuko practically leap into my hand eager to do battle and let her battle cry be heard. The scream of metal against metal rang in the clearing. For his size Toshiro packed a punch. It was apparent that he wasn't an idle person. I managed to land a hit with my fist against his shoulder and found nothing but hard muscle under my knuckles.

Flipping away I drew my second blade feeling the balance I needed to be able to fight correctly. Once more Toshiro came at me. Feinting I felt my energy blast from Setsuko as Toshiro's energy came from his blade. My pink energy combined with his ice forming a blanket of pink ice beneath our feet. We both stopped and stared at what had occurred. "That's different" I said dumbly.

"You think" Toshiro said blandly.

I gave him a look "no need to be so grouchy."

He sighed "sorry just didn't know what to say."

"That's ok" I said smiling "I think we both got the idea. Anyway we need to be going back to the Soul Society. I want to see if I can't bribe Kurotsuchi into giving me some information."

"How do you intend to bribe him?"

"Well I have information that says that he would do just about anything for cookies" I said with a grin.

"Really" Toshiro asked as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"Yep" I replied "so do you want to call the senkimon or shall I?"

"I'll do it."

It took only a few moments for the senkimon to appear. Stepping into the bright light we were transported to the area just inside the Seriate. I headed straight for Kurotsuchi but Toshiro had to go back to the squad ten barracks to check in and make sure his lieutenant wasn't just sleeping on the job. I felt a little worried that he may get in trouble for having left but I quickly brushed it off. I doubted if Yamamoto would get mad at him for keeping an eye n me. I better tell Toshiro that there is a good chance that Yamamoto might try to interrogate him about me. I didn't doubt for a moment that Toshiro wouldn't tell him anything that couldn't be easily figured out such as who I had been talking to and what I had gone to do. I just hoped he didn't mention anything about my quest to find Naruku's soul. If he did I doubted I would be getting any further than I am now. Reaching my destination I pushed the door open not bothering to knock guessing that he already knew I was here. I guessed correctly as he was sitting in his chair with Nemu beside him. "I'm not surprised that you don't have the manners to knock."

"You knew I was there, so why knock" I asked leaning against the door frame.

He gave me a creepy grin "perhaps I did. Now tell me do you want me to dissect you from the head down or from the toes up?"

I shook my head "neither besides do you really want to kill me now? Don't you want to wait and hear what it is that I want from you first?"

He stared at me for awhile and I began to wonder if maybe he had forgotten what was going on. "What is it that my next test subject wants? If it is worth it than I shall let you live."

I smile "I want to know where a certain soul is. I also don't want Yamamoto to be privy to what I'm after."

He cocked his head thinking about what I had requested. "What do I get out of this?"

"I'll make you cookies for the next year whenever you want" I said confidently.

"Hmm" he says truly thinking over my offer. "I agree" he said before turning back to his computer. "Who was the soul when you knew him?"

"His name was Naruku and before that he was Onigumo."

***hey just wanted to say here and now that I know that I spelt some things wrong. I would love if someone would send me the correct spellings of these things! No Laura don't you dare do that! So thanks to everyone for reading this and responding ahead of time. 'Setsuko' means 'snow child'. I originally wanted it to be ice crystal but gave up and chose this one. I just want to say that the line about Kurotsuchi loving cookies is from a friend of mine who absolutely loves him. **

**Me: I really need to get back into my real life writing fanfics!**

**Laura: have fun with that.**

**Me: I will! And so shall you. I need you to read them and everything.**

**Laura: *sigh* why me?**

**Me: That's so mean I'm gonna go cry now.**

**Laura: Can I poke fun at you while you do?**

**And may your cow not go at an angle.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I just want to thank everyone (and you Laura) for dealing with my slowness and for the inconstancy of my chapters coming out. And yes Laura I know I still owe you that cookie I will take care of that soon. For those of you who don't know Laura is my un-beta beta. She is known as EvVieNiamhNyx. As far as I know she only has one story up and it isn't done. I've been working with her on that but so far not much has come of it. Hopefully if you guys all send her a bunch of reviews she might, might, just start writing it again. I don't own any of the following characters I just like to write stories about them.**

**Bloodyredblackwolf- thanks for the encouragement. It is very much wanted and needed without it I wouldn't be writing these stories.**

"Ooh an old lover perhaps? You seem to have known him for awhile at the least" he commented clicking away at his computer.

I didn't respond but I moved closer to the screen desperately hoping that the soul was still in the data banks and that it wasn't reborn. If it was I could only hope to find it then. "Looks like you're in luck" he said "the soul is scheduled to be reborn soon but has been put off due to its more violent nature. It seems it also didn't give up all its memories when it was checked."

"I'm not surprised. He was never one to give up easily" I glanced at the screen "where is it now?"

"Currently it is being held in the 'waiting room'. The room is off limits to all except a select few. I doubt that unless you can impersonate the Head Captain you are not getting in."

"I can do better" I said standing "I know the Soul Princess quiet well. I can have her get me in there."

He looked back at me surprise in his gaze. I gave him a sweet smile and was rewarded with an astonished look. Laughing I turned to leave "I will be waiting for your cookie requests Kurotsuchi."

After leaving the research room I pressed my hand to a patch of shimmering air. An opening appeared giving me access to the area I needed to go. I stepped through to find her waiting for me. "About time that you showed up" she said in a huff.

"I apologize mother I did not mean to be gone so long" I said bowing.

In the years in-between my life in the Soul Society and the one where I knew Inuyasha and the gang I had met the Spirit King and in a way became his daughter. The truth was I wasn't blood related to him but he claimed me as the princess since his wife couldn't have children. But since I had refused the offer because it would force me to stay in one place with no chance of going off and doing anything and everything that I had to do, he had agreed that if they ever sent me a message that I had to come back immediately so that no one would be suspicious of my origins. Technically I would be ineligible for the throne since I wasn't related in any way to the king. But even those who make the rules bend them from time to time.

She sighed "I'm just glad you're home now. Quickly we must get you ready; the dinner begins in an hour."

After much huffing and cursing on my part to which the queen would scold me we managed to get me into the many layered kimono that I would be wearing to receive our guests. I had also managed without my mother knowing to strap on my swords underneath the layers. It was true that I didn't doubt my father's guard in the least but I had learned the hard way that it doesn't hurt to have a weapon yourself. I also had a bow across my back in plain sight. It was common knowledge that I could use it quiet well. In fact tonight I was to demonstrate my abilities with it as entertainment to our guests.

"Announcing her royal Highnesses the Queen and the Princess."

Walking with defiant grace and poise I descended the stairs about half a step behind my mother. She led the way to my father's side where she after giving him a kiss stepped aside to let me greet him. He hugged me and whispered in my ear "it is good to see you Kagome."

I smiled warmly at him before settling onto the cushion beside and slightly behind his. I wouldn't need to do much for the remainder of the night. It had bothered me in the beginning about how little I actually did as the princess. Over time I figured out that it would have been mostly the same for a prince. The only major difference was that the prince would have been trained in sword play and allowed to roam freely. That last one irritated me a bit but I had gotten over it. though it was true that woman were physically weaker than a man there were still ways that we could be just as good a fighter as they were given practice.

Most of the night passed in a blur. It wasn't until I was to shoot for the court that I started to pay attention to my surroundings. It was during this moment that I was in the most danger. A couple times already someone had tried to have me killed when I did similar things but every one of them had been either captured before hand or I had discovered them in the midst of their attack and had alerted the guard who had quickly come to my aid. So far I hadn't needed to use my sword in public. I had already defeated a number of would be assassins when no one was looking.

I stood on the pedestal that had been placed here for my use. Thanking the servants who had moved it I settled into my stance. "Why not a wager here my king?"

I looked around before spotting the man who had called out to my father. "What do you mean a wager?"

The man smiled "I wager that my companion can hit the target at a farther range than your daughter meaning no disrespect of course."

My father frowned "who are you? I know my subjects but I have never seen your face before."

The man once more smiled "I come from a distant corner of the country. My family is not well known."

My father's frown deepened. I could feel unease spreading through me. Something about this man's aura set me on edge. The way he looked at me wasn't helping either. "What is it than that you wish to wager?"

"I wager my entire estate that I can outshoot your daughter."

"And if you should" my father said his eyes intent upon the man.

He smiled that strange smile of his for the third time "I want your daughter's hand."

Shear and utter fury welled within me as I finally recognized the aura surrounding this man. "No" my father bellowed "I will not bet my daughter's hand on anything of the sort. She means far to much to be bet away like some common wench."

The man began to speak intending no doubt to try and change my father's mind when I cut him off "father I ask that you accept the bet."

All eye turned toward me "after all" I said with a calm smile "you will not loss me but rather gain a bit more land to be bartered away at a later date."

Scattered laughter from the court met my insult. With a hard smile the man, Naruku reborn, turned to me "we shall see if your words match your actions princess."

He stepped aside to reveal a woman dressed in plain clothes who stepped up next to me. Shocked whispers erupted at how closely the woman resembled me. Kikyo I thought watching her draw her bow and aim at the target before us. She fired and I didn't have to look to know that she had hit the target dead on.

The arrow was removed and the target was readied for me. Drawing back I fired also hitting the target dead on. This contest was a way to prove to myself that I had gotten better over the years. It also proved that I was just as good as Kikyo in any life. A new target farther back was brought out. "That isn't necessary" I said waving "take the target back fifteen feet please."

I heard murmuring from the crowd. My best range was at that distance. If I couldn't make that shot than. . .

The target was moved back. Kikyo or whatever her name happened to be in this life pulled her arrow back. "One moment please" I said placing my hand on her bow stopping her from shooting. I turned away from her to a servant who stood nearby "would you be so kind as to place this on the target" I asked handing the small token to him.

The servant gave me a worried look before doing as I asked. He placed the small nut which I had swiped from a passing tray earlier. "This will decide the winner of the contest" I said turning to the other woman "if you can hit that in the center I will declare you the winner and have arrangements made for my marriage."

Like hell.

Kikyo nodded before once more drawing back her bow and aiming at the nut. She fired and a thud met her arrow. Waiting patiently the servant finally found the arrow "she missed my lady."

The court groaned quietly. "Is the target ready for me?"

I heard murmurs of surprise that I would try this shot. The servant called that the target was ready and I drew back. See the target I thought tightening my grip on my arrow. Envision hitting the target I adjusted my bow slightly to the left. "Hit the mark" I called releasing my arrow.

The thud of my arrow hitting the wall sounded through the room. Silence blanketed the air as the servant went to see if I had hit. I lowered my bow knowing I had hit the nut without fail. The servant stood holding the nut with my arrow through it. "It's a hit" he cried happily.

The court erupted in celebration as I turned to the other woman. "Thanks you for the contest" I said offering her my hand.

She looked at me blankly before taking my hand a flash of emotion causing me to wonder just how she had changed in this life. "I was happy to give it."

An outraged voice was my only warning when I saw Naruku charge at me with a blade drawn. Looks like I might have to reveal my hidden abilities. I was proved wrong when Kikyo jumped in front of me taking the blow high upon the shoulder. I caught her body as the guard overwhelmed Naruku. I gently sank to the floor holding her tightly to me. "Get a healer" I called before gently turning Kikyo onto her back. Blood flowed freely from her shoulder and I pressed my hands to it.

I ripped the sleeve off my kimono earning a few startled gasps before pressing it against her wound. A healer appeared and knelt next to her. She didn't try to send me away I wouldn't have gone even if she had. The healer pressed her hands against Kikyo letting her healing powers flow into the girl. I mixed my own with hers but only minutely so that the healer or anyone else would notice.

Hitsugaya

"Rangiku!"

"Captain I didn't know you were back."

I surveyed the room wondering how on earth she had managed to get away with this for so long. Surly another Captain should have noticed right? Glancing over at a large looking lump I realized it was Captain Kenpachi. That's how she went so long without being discovered I thought darkly. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I tried to calm myself down. "Clean this mess up Masumoto. I expect you in my office in an hour no later or I'll have you reassigned."

I left her there already tired from the sheer number of papers I was sure was waiting for me. I wasn't proven wrong. It took me the entire hour I gave to Rangiku to get through the majority of the papers. "Captain" she says from her side of the door.

"Come in."

She came in and leaned against the door frame. "Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see you sir."

I frowned but made to leave. "Do you know why?"

She shook her head "he didn't say."

I nodded absently as I walked out the door.

I arrived in the Captain's office "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down" he ordered waving to the chair in front of him.

"What is it you wanted to see me for" I asked taking the indicated chair.

"I wanted to ask you about Kagome. I know that you recently in her presence while in the world of the living."

"I was" I said my suspicions coming to the front. Kagome had said that she intended to find the soul of the character she knew as Naruku and as far as I knew only the Head Captain or the royal family were privileged to such information.

"What was it she was after while there" his tone showed his slight irritation at having to come out and ask.

"She wished to visit the graves of some of her friends. I decided to accompany her simply for the sake of taking a break from my lieutenant."

He frowned but the great thing about being considered young and inexperienced is that for simple a reason no one would doubt your motives. Of course I wasn't all that young; I was one-hundred and fifty years old, not exactly a new born babe. In this moment though I hoped he would use that as my excuse without me having to lead him to it. It was sad really how easy it was sometimes to make people believe that I wasn't as smart as I was.

Yamamoto studied me for a moment. "What was your purpose in following her around only to return alone?"

I shrugged "I wanted company while I was there. She didn't have any desire to come back when I did so I came back alone." I pretended to get curious of why he was asking so many questions "what does it matter anyway? As far as I could tell I thought she was beyond your control."

Bad choice of words I could tell that immediately when his face tightened in anger. "None are outside the Soul Society's control" he declared "all souls must pass through here at some point in time. No soul is eternal and because of that all souls are under the Soul Society's control."

That's why she didn't want to come out and ask him I thought there would be no way that he would let her freely search for that soul if he thought like that. I wonder when he got that arrogant attitude.

"I apologize for my mistake" I murmur acting properly chastened. It was an act I was especially good at.

He seemed to buy it. "Do not forget that. You may go, but report to me if you see anything suspicions about that girl."

Her name is Kagome I wanted to say but instead bowed and left. I made it back to my office without showing any of my inner turmoil. Just keep calm I thought as I entered the barracks. I was pleased to see that Rangiku had done her job and the place was cleaned up. Knowing her though she probably coned someone else into doing it. "Captain Hitsugaya" I turned to the messenger. His clothing said he was from the royal family. What would the royal family want with me?

"That's me" I said accepting the offered message. It was an invitation.

'Captain Hitsugaya,

I hope this invite finds you in good health. I am sure you are wondering by this time why would the royal family send me of all people an invitation. Well you shall see soon enough. The messenger will bring you to the palace whenever you are ready.

Spirit Princess'

Well guess I don't have any choice but to go I thought turning back to the messenger. "Is Head Captain Yamamoto informed of this?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's time to go" I replied settling the invite into my pocket.

***Weeeeee! I've just been cranking these out like there is no tomorrow. I think that a four day weekend was just what I needed. I bet you guys are also enjoying the fruits of my labor. Quick story I was asked to plant these trees today. First off they were fake trees. Second the pots I was to plant them in were filled with not only dirt but other, living, plants. So not only did I uproot these poor things but I also had to remove a crap ton of soil as well. Not to mention as I'm doing this it's raining on me. So in the end I planted both fake trees in the pots that had been holding the dirt. I came inside covered in dirt and plant matter and decided that I hated gardening. To make matters worse my OCD aunt, or anut as I call her, was on a cleaning spree. And for those of you who don't know OCD stands for Over Compulsive Disorder. Basically it's people who clean ALL the time. So you can imagine how this all turned out.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Ok so I just want to put this up here so I don't forget later to do it but I have a guy who is my neighbor. We describe him as if it is going to happen to anyone it's going to happen to him. Well I've collected a couple stories about him and his family. Since I'm not quite sure how this is going to turn out I'll leave it up to you the readers. If you like the stories of Roger let me know. If you don't than don't read them. If no one really says anything about them than I'll stop putting them up.**

**Bloodyredblackwolf- thank you for the reviews.**

**EvVieNiamhNxy- Dis de best you have you stupid French ninja? *pokes French ninja* In my country you vould be dead by now.**

I arrived at the palace soon after my leaving. The messenger his job done left to announce my arrival. While he was gone I took the chance to look around the room I was waiting in. "I'm glad to see that you came so quickly."

I turned something in me recognized that voice but the figure didn't match the image in my mind. "It is expected of me Princess; I would not take any longer than necessary getting here when it is asked of me."

She smiled "I guess that means you don't recognize me than little Toshiro. How sad you make me."

My eyes widened at that name "Kagome" I asked in disbelief.

She grinned "'bout time you figured it out. You don't have to worry my parents are coming and they know about me" she said as the doors swung open to admit the King and Queen.

I promised myself that I would never tell anyone that when I say the way the King looked at me, the way any father looks at a boy around their daughter, I felt as though I was going to wet myself. I really hope that I didn't though kami only knows what an impression I would make then.

I quickly bowed to them not wanting them to think me disrespectful that couldn't well. I was desperately trying not to hyperventilate like some fangirls. "You may rise."

I rose to the sound of the King's gravelly voice "you needn't feat me Captain my daughter has told us of your aiding her when she needed it and for that we are grateful."

I glanced up at him to see that the originally scary expression had been replaced with a softer one as he looked at Kagome. "You don't have to be so scared Toshiro my parents aren't so bad" she said smiling at me "they did raise me, a sweet little angle."

I choked on my laugh. For one horrifying moment I thought I had offended someone. I then hear both the King and Queen join in relaxing the tense atmosphere. "So how is it you met our daughter" the Queen asked settling into one of the chairs.

I sat in the one across from her "I met her when she was admitted into the Soul Society. She was placed in my squad and to be honest she worked harder than my lieutenant."

Her father grinned "that sounds like my girl" he affectionately rubbed her head. She beamed up at him in response.

Feeling more relaxed now I told them a little of what their daughter had been up to while in the Soul Society. I discreetly kept myself from mentioning that she was un-killable and all the other not normal things about her.

"Well I have to say Hitsugaya-kun that I feel that our daughter couldn't be in better hands. Though with her abilities I would have thought she would have entered the fourth squad. I know that they are always welcoming to any that have healing abilities."

Kagome waved her hand "nonsense I wouldn't go in there. I have far to much talent with my weapons that I could never be stuck with something like that. I love helping people but I don't like be taunted by others who believe that I have no ability of my own."

I saw the twinkle in her father's eye showing that he approved greatly of his daughter's choice no matter what he said otherwise. I had the feeling that I could really get along with this guy no matter my feelings for his daughter.

Kagome

I noticed Toshiro beginning to relax around my parents and I felt relief of my own. I hadn't known for sure just how he would have acted around them and I truly did want him to meet them. Seeing as how he knew about things they did not I wanted him to know about all of my life. It had been some time since I had anyone I could really talk to about such things. Sesshomaru knew that I was immortal but he didn't know that I was the Spirit Princess. That was mostly because I didn't want him to know. Had he I wouldn't have the life I did. He meant well but I needed my freedom.

A lull in the conversation brought me back from my musing. Following what everyone else was doing I stood and we moved to the dining area. With a smile I moved to walk beside Toshiro "be careful. Some of the men here would be rather upset if they found that you were invited here by me. They might get jealous."

Toshiro gave me a concerned look "speaking of which are you betrothed yet?"

I snorted as the doors opened "I'll tell you later" I stated moving to my proper place while Toshiro was directed to sit opposite me.

Dinner went well. Most of the lords and such there were a little put out with Toshiro taking the spot across from me. They believed early on that he was a match interest for me by my parents. Some time into the dinner my father made it very clear to one overly-enthusiastic-would-be-suitor that I was to pick my own husband and that I had yet to decide on anything of the sort. The particular lord would spend the rest of his life trying his very best not to show his face among those from this table because of how loudly my father proclaimed this.

After that no one dared ask after my hand. Not in front of my father anyway. The lord next to me on the other hand seemed bound and determined to hold a conversation with me throughout the dinner. The only problem with that besides that I really wanted to talk to Toshiro, and that the lord's breath could use some TLC was the fact that this lord had no brain. I mean really if you're going to try and hold a conversation, at least have an I.Q. above five. I was growing more and more stupid every time he opened his mouth. Unable to take anymore I glared at the man shutting him up quite nicely.

Not two seconds later a servant burst into the room "My Lord forgive me but there is news that an army is on its way here. The army is said to belong to the lord who challenged the Princess for her hand."

The room grew deathly quiet I sighed loudly "and I was just beginning to enjoy my dinner" I complained standing "father shall I call in the troops?"

He grinned up at me "indeed dear daughter and see to it that they know what will happen if they are not ready when I am."

With a grin to match my father's I headed out to do his bidding, Toshiro coming up beside me. "You will be participating in the battle I take it?"

"Yep but I'll be nothing more than a common soldier." He looked over at me in surprise "I cannot go fighting as I am the Princess, Toshiro" I said laughing "that wouldn't be proper."

"You will go into battle with no protection? No one watching your back?"

I looked over at Toshiro and was struck with the realization that I had never seen him look like this. His eyes were focused on mine. The intensity within them startled me, but what startled me even more was the fact that since I had never been this close to him before I had never really seen his eyes. They were a steely blue that made it feel like they could cut you. Somehow though I got the feeling that that wasn't what they were currently doing. It seemed that they were trying to convey some message to me that I couldn't understand. "Well . . . yeah I mean I can't have a whole group of soldiers around me otherwise someone will figure out that I'm not a normal soldier. If that happens it defeats the whole purpose of me going into battle to begin with."

His eyes narrowed. I was pressed against the wall with him holding me there "I think you need to re-think that I idea. I will not have a subordinate of mine dyeing."

I glared back "I'm not your subordinate Toshiro. I never was I was only blending in so that I could have something of a life that I could enjoy."

"So you didn't enjoy being around me?"

Flustered I shoved him back "I like having you as a friend except when you act like a dick like now."

He growled really growled then. A bit surprised that he was able to replicate that sound so well I wasn't ready when he swept towards me and kissed me. Stunned at first I didn't respond, and then his tongue touched my lips causing me to gasp. He took that opportunity to press forward and I didn't even try to fight back. I couldn't have even if I had wanted to because I didn't want to. I wanted this as much as he did.

He pulled back and rather than trying to act like that was nothing he pressed his advantage. "Let me fight next to you" he pleaded "let me watch your back."

I gave him a tentative smile "I don't see the problem in that, especially when you asked so nicely."

He looked at me showing uncertainty for the first time "I don't-"

I press my finger to his lips "don't talk. I understand and I have no problem with this."

We both smiled at the other before separating to get ready.

When the army arrived my father didn't yell at them for being late. Toshiro had no doubt told him about our little interlope if that twinkle in his eye when he looked at me meant what I thought it did. I had to work hard to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. Composing myself I watched my father intently as all the other men were doing. My father stood on an elevated platform surrounded by his guard. I had no doubt that Toshiro might have once known some of those that were there. Every one of them had been hand selected by yours truly to protect him. Of course he didn't know that. I had made sure of that I didn't want him to refuse the idea since he was a male. Men seemed to have this idea that if they came up with the idea than it was right, but if a woman did it then it was wrong. You can understand how annoying that was right? If a girl is suggested something that seems right she would most likely do it and if it turned out wrong would fix it but a guy wouldn't. If he thought of the idea and it didn't work he would lie and say it did after doing what the girl had suggested. Kami sometimes men could be so difficult.

My father's speech ended without me hearing a word of it. "Do you mind if I walk here" came a low tone to my left.

Turning I found Toshiro walking there "doesn't bother me" I replied with my fake voice.

He nodded and settled into stride with me. We were deployed to the front of the castle walls in time to see the enemy force coming into view. Because it was the night of the new moon we were all having a hard time seeing what the hell was going on, but when the sound of a challenging roar filled the air we all knew what was going on. "CHARGE" my father roared.

The order was picked up by the generals as the men lunged into the fray myself among them. As I fought I was always aware of Toshiro beside me fighting just as hard as me. It was strange at least to me. This man beside me was only fighting to make sure I wasn't hurt. He didn't care about the wounds that he received, or the blood that stained his blade, or the people he fought against, or those fought for. He fought for me.

Thrusting my sword up I gutted a man that would have severally wounded Toshiro. "Thanks" he said spinning around to deal with the guys behind him.

I turned to put my back to his "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Deal."

I grin and throw myself into the fight.

I drop tiredly to the ground my back still pressed against Toshiro. "Damn" he says sounding as tired as I felt.

I chuckle weakly "here" I hand him my water bottle.

He takes a swig before returning it. I cap the bottle, returning it to my belt I lean back letting my weight settle against Toshiro. For a moment anyway.

With a groan I haul myself to my feet. "Where you going?"

"I have to get back inside" I mumbled stumbling to the palace doors.

A hand raps around my arm and supports me on the way in. Grateful I mummer my thanks without really hearing it myself. I make it back to the room where my father and mother wait for me. I am swept from Toshiro and into my mother's arms who then proceeds to equally yell and praise me over the battle. "I didn't do everything mom" I say trying to get free for a moment.

"I don't care if you fought the entire army alone you still did something that no other princess has ever done. I think that is worth praising even if it causes me so much worry."

I wince I hate making people worry. "I'm sorry mother I don't mean to make you worry."

She waves off my apology by telling to go to my bed, I look like I'm going to fall asleep right there. I nod and start out with Toshiro moving to walk me there. "Toshiro, I need to speak to you for a moment please."

Oooo I know _that_ tone.

Hitsugaya

Oh no. That is the last thing I want to do right now. I turn to the King and hope that this isn't what I already know it is. He is looking at me intently, I give up what little hope I had that I was going to get by without this. With a tired sigh the King gestures me over to the seat opposite him. "Come on let's get this over with."

I settle into the seat. "Toshiro I'm not one to beat around the bush. Do you or do you not love my daughter?"

I answer without thinking "I love her more then I think I should considering we have only known each other for a short time."

He nods "that's all I needed to know. Now do you like your sake warm or boiling?"

I sit up from the bed I had somehow found the night before. I see where Kagome gets her drinking habits. I shake my head, regret the movement, manage to fall rather than get out of the bed, and stumble to the door. Reaching for the knob I look down to discover I probably should get dressed before I open that door.

I enter the breakfast room I am dressed and not feeling my hangover as strongly as I did earlier. I incline my head respectfully to the King and Queen before sitting down next to a bright Kagome. How come she isn't tired?

Shaking my head I tuck into the food before me.

"So how was the 'talk' with my dad last night?"

I shrug "not much to worry about. He was just making sure I wasn't going to up and leave you anytime soon" I wrap my arm around her.

We were sitting in the garden in a secluded spot that I had been dragged to as soon as breakfast was over. Guess she really was curious I thought glancing over at the girl beside me. I smiled at the content expression on her features. Happy to just be near her I settle into my place. "So what did he ask you exactly since I won't be getting any answer any other way."

My smile widens "he asked if I truly cared for you. I replied that I felt really strongly for you."

She frowns "what do you mean by that?"

I laugh "aw you're really cute when you frown."

She glares "Toshiro."

"I said I love you."

***Alright this is story 1 Peanut Explosion**

**Driving in Cassville (the town next to the one I live in) Roger, our funny little man, is currently chewing a mouth full of peanuts. Then he gets the urge to sneeze. Ok here I'm going to have to stop and explain something. First off none of this is made up its all real. Second Roger is one of those people who when they sneeze they don't just stop with one they keep going. Alright now that that is out of the way I'll continue with the story. So Roger with his mouth full of peanuts sneezes his chain of sneezes. He tries to turn his head and roll down his window to sneeze out the window but fails because he couldn't get the window down fast enough. He then proceeds to coat his dashboard in peanut particles. When he had tried to sneeze out his window the peanuts bounced off the window to stick to his face. He later says that he had to clean the dashboard with a paint brush to try and get them all off. He also had to clean his windshield.**

**Alright that doesn't really sound as funny when I tell it and you kinda have to know Roger to get the stories. I hope someone finds it funny though it would be worth it in the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey everyone how are you? Just want to say thank you for reading this story and for your reviews. Also I don't own anything in here so no lawyers. Just want to apologize for the slow chapters and to remind everyone that the Funny Little Man stories will continue but will have other stories such as Blind Guy and Energizer Bunny to be added to the mix. The reason that the chapters are slowing down is because one I haven't had time to write (i.e. School, projects, no sleep). The other is that I'm not completely sure how to continue the story sometimes. I will admit that I don't really write these stories they write themselves and I type them up. Anyone who has written before will understand this idea. Any type of inspiration will give us the material for our stories but I don't really think of how the story will go so. . . sorry ranting and rambling I'll stop and let you guys get back to what you came here for, the story.**

**Death marininja- You should have seen it I wish I had. Thanks for the comment on my little story there are many, MANY more.**

**Bloodyredblackwolf- Yes he admits it and there is a little more to come (part 3 anyone?)**

Kagome

For a moment my heart stops. Turning to him I stare "you meant that right" I whisper unable to talk any louder because of the lump in my throat.

His eyes are intent on mine "I wouldn't kid about something like that" he replies softly.

I know that I need to say something back; I know that I need to say something, but what? He doesn't really give me a chance to answer in a verbal manner as he leans down and claims my lips. Unresisting I press back hungry for more. He gives me what I want.

Moaning softly I feel myself being pressed back onto the ground. I feel no fear, no hesitation, nothing but desire for the man above me. He pulls back from me "Kagome I love you" he mummers it softly as he kisses down my neck.

I feel tears spring to my eyes "I love you to" I whisper pulling him to me. His arms wrap around me and we lie on the ground twined together not wanting to let the other go.

Eventually though we are on our feet again. I look up at him wondering what we are going to do now. "Kagome I think we should be heading back to the Soul Society. We 're needed there."

I sigh "do I really have to go back there?"

He laughs "maybe not but I do. If anything I think I might have to resign as it is."

I frown "why?"

"Well" he says rubbing his head as we head back into the palace "I don't think that I am going to have a warm welcome back. Especially when I tell Yamamoto to shove it when he asks about you again."

I smirk "I'll take care of that." He gives me a sideways glance, I grin. "What I can be persuasive when I want to be."

"Hu" is his reply.

I would have said something had my father not appeared right then. "Aw my daughter perfect timing. I hear you wish to go back to the Soul Society Toshiro. If there is no problem would you allow my daughter to accompany you? I think it is time that Head Captain Yamamoto realizes who she really is."

I can sense Toshiro's desire to laugh so strongly it's like I could read his mind. "So I get no word in this?"

"Nope" my father says "I think it has been long enough my daughter and your mother and I think that if you must insist on having these dangerous activities I would rather you did them away from such areas."

I narrow my eyes "you only say something like that when something has happened that you don't like. I am not doing this again dad you are going to tell me what is going on this time. I'm not letting you take this from me."

My father sighed "though I find pride in your ability to see to the heart of matters I sometimes wish that you were not so good at it." I cross my arms and wait. "There is strange things happening in the Soul Society and I fear that we might have another uprising but this time it will be greater than the Aizen incident."

My eyes widen before I close them "why must you try and hide me from danger father? I have dealt with much more. . . "

My hand drifts to the scar on my cheek. "I know" my father says "but that does not mean that I will not try and protect you from anything I can."

I smile "I know this but you needn't worry I can take care of myself."

He nods a sad look in his eyes "I have faith in you."

We leave a short time later. Our arrival isn't missed. Quiet gasps and mummers follow us to the building where Yamamoto resides. Once we are ushered inside and seated Yamamoto arrives. "My Princess had I known ahead of time that you were coming I wou. . . "

I couldn't help myself. In the middle of his speech I stand and turn towards him "Captain Yamamoto it is good to see you again" I say in the quiet that follows.

"You are the Princess" he asks his face paling.

I smirk "yes. Just think how this must feel for you. Perhaps you should consider what you do and say very carefully from here."

He sits down heavily into his seat "what do you want" he asks dully.

"No need to act like that" I say taking my seat "I want to know if any of the Captains have been doing anything strange."

He looks up at me in confusion "what do you mean?"

"I don't think you should be asking any questions" I snap "just tell me of the Captains activities before and after Aizen's leaving."

Dutifully he tells me of each Captain's meetings with other Captains, their activities before and after work, even if they had taken a bed partner recently. Slightly disgusted at the sheer extent of knowledge that he had on the Captains I shake my head "Toshiro I let you do what you need to do. I don't think I can sit here anymore."

I leave letting him know that I would be waiting for him in the barracks.

Hitsugaya

I watch her walk out the door before I turn back to the Head Captain. For awhile all we do is stare, I stare at him and he stares everywhere else. With a sigh I begin "I'm not going to beat around the bush Yamamoto, I have no desire to remain here in the Grotto Thirteen. But Kagome does, she wishes to remain not only in my squad but in the Grotto. I will stay because she wishes me to. But if I am to stay there are some things that will need to be addressed for both of us."

The old man before me suddenly looks every bit his age and looks dead tired. "Alright let me hear them then."

I start talking. . .

. . . and don't stop for some time. When I finally get everything straightened out I head to the barracks to meet up with Kagome. I find her curled up on the couch in front of my desk. I smile at the scene in front of me. Quietly I kneel down next to her. I gently brush a lock of hair back from her face. She stirs under my hand "Toshiro."

I think she woke for a moment, her breathing remains even though. Is she dreaming about me I wonder. I carefully pick her up in my arms, I carry her to the small room I have on the side of the office where a bed waits. I lie her down. She stirs again but wakes this time. "Toshiro" she asks in a groggy voice.

"I'm here" I say quietly.

She reaches for me and I move closer to her. I find myself being tugged into the bed. Giving in I climb in. Kagome snuggles up to me and sighs contently "thank you" she mummers before dropping off again.

I smile down at her. Gently kissing her forehead I get comfortable and follow her into sleep.

I wake disoriented and feel Kagome stir in my arms. I remember where I am as she wakes. "Toshiro where are we" she asks sitting up.

"Just a small room a little off from my office. You feel asleep on the couch and I thought it better to sleep on a bed."

She looked around the room "not much here hu?"

She looks so cute like that I thought not hearing what she said. watching her I have to admit to myself that I'll probably have to fight off any guy with a brain but I don't think I will have to fight to hard to keep her. I had a feeling that if any woman tried anything above making eyes at me she would quickly find herself sorely regretting it. "Are you just going to lie there and stare at me or what" she asks getting very close to my face.

Without blinking I lean in and kiss her hungrily. Wrapping my arms around her I pull her into the bed and pin her beneath me. "Do you want to hear what I was thinking about" I ask pulling away from her with a heated look in my eyes.

"I'm not sure that if I did I would be leaving this room anytime soon."

I grin "I was thinking of how cute you looked when you just wake up."

She blushes to the remark "how can you say stuff like that" she demands smacking my shoulder.

I grin at her "because it's true."

She shakes her head laughing at me. I roll off of her and we leave the room. We get back to my home without anyone running into us.

Sometime Later

I look at the little box in my hands. She'll love it I tell myself putting the thing in the bottom of my pocket. I would wait till after we got the issues in the Grotto taken care of before I popped the question but for some reason I felt that I should do it now and get it done with. I mean who was I kidding if I waited I might chicken out, or decided that the ring was wrong, or some other stupid reason to delay. No I was going to do it now while we were out to dinner. I had noticed some of the guys in the barracks staring at Kagome and I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I wasn't going to let some wet-behind-the-ears shinigami take what was mine from me without a fight and I had no right to fight unless I made her mine in every way. I walk up the steps to the house hearing Kagome inside talking to someone. I open the door in time to hear part of the conversation ". . .ut with you."

I freeze in the doorway and wait "why not? Surely the rumors about you dating the Captain are wrong. I mean come on you are way to good for him."

"Well than that goes twice for you" she replies coldly "now leave I want nothing to do with you and if you show your face again-"

"I'll make sure you are not seen again" I finish stepping into the living room.

Kagome was standing in front of the loveseat with the man standing a short distance from her. His face paled and he stuttered out some excuse, apologized, and threw himself out the door. "You know" Kagome said smiling "I think that seeing you angry like that would make any girl swoon."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her against me "I don't care I don't like them trying this crap. Especially in our home" I buried my nose in her hair.

She hummed softly "well thank you for loving me that much."

I scooped her up and drop her giggling form onto the couch where I position myself above her "you should consider yourself lucky that I have the restraint that I do" I growl.

I hear her breath hitch slightly, maddeningly. I groan against the skin of her neck, then nip it. Her breath hitches more loudly this time and is accompanied with a moan. Swearing to myself I pull away not wanting to take her just yet. The sight of her beneath me flushed as she is, is enough to make me want to re-think that idea. She looks up at me her eyes half lidded, lips parted, and hair in disarray. It's enough to make any man beg her to stop, or for more.

I fully pull away knowing that if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop. She follows me and kisses me deeply "I wish sometimes you weren't so old fashioned."

"Tell that to Sesshomaru" I say bluntly "you know full well that if I tried anything before a wedding than he would gut me and then some."

She shook her head "sometimes I hate it when you're right."

Snorting I walk away "best get ready for dinner tonight."

Nervously I finger the box in my pocket and watch her. She was talking to the waiter telling him what she wanted. I gave my order not hearing what I said finding it harder and harder to breath. Forcing myself to remain calm I join into the conversation that she started. Eventually I am relaxed enough to do what I know needs to be done. She turns away as the band starts up and I take the opportunity to slip out of my seat and kneel down next to her. She turns back eyes wide "Toshiro wha-?"

"Kagome" I say softly "I may not have known you as long as I would have liked." Sesshomaru steps into the room and our eyes meet for a moment "but I know myself well enough to know when I find the person that is perfect for me. Kagome will you marry me?"

I fumble to get the ring out but Kagome launching herself into my arms stops me "yes."

My heart stops.

"Yes Toshiro I will marry you."

Those were the only words I needed to hear.

Kagome

I look down at the wedding dress. I didn't pick it Sesshomaru gave it to me saying that his mother had worn it when she married his dad. He had also worn it when she gave birth to him but I don't think I would be continuing that tradition. I look up to the mirror and another woman looks back at me. My mother bustles around making sure the dress fits and all the other odds and ends are taken care of. She had insisted that I have the wedding in the same place that she had had hers, saying that it was a family tradition and even had I been a boy she would have told me to do the same. "My Lady we are ready."

Swallowing nervously I stepped from the raised area I had been standing on. I moved to the doorway and stopped when I saw my father. A look of great pride was in his eyes as he looked at me. "I couldn't approve of your husband more" he said softly.

These words gave me comfort that I had not before thought I needed. Smiling with gratitude I took my father's arm as my mother lowered my veil. He led me to the double doors where we would walk to the place where the Priest stood. Where I would bind myself to Toshiro. Where I would leave behind my life that I had known and I would become more than I had been.

***Alright people Story 2! From "Funny Little Man" we have "Turtle."**

** Roger, our funny little man, was given a leaf blower for Christmas by his son. The leaf blower was designed so that the user could carry it strapped across their back. Now Roger is known for his bad ankles and knees, he complains about them constantly. Also behind his house is a rather steep hill, with tree stumps from when he and his wife, Lynn, rebuilt their house. So Roger having decided that he was going to use his new gift to clean the fallen leaves from the area behind his house set to work. **

** In the midst of his work Roger stumbles on a stump set at just the right height to hit an ankle and down he goes. Now during this Roger has the leaf blower strapped across and anyone who has any knowledge of gravity will understand that the leaf blower would cause Roger to land on his back, like how a cat will always land on their feet, or a buttered piece of bread will always land buttered side down. For most this would be the end of their troubles, fall down, get up, brush off, and get right back to it, but not Roger. Unfortunately (for him) he lands wedged against a rock with a steep drop off to his other side. This makes rolling to that side impossible unless Roger felt that rolling down a rocky slope would be a fun thing to do. He can't go the other way because of the rock, and he can't just sit up because the leaf blower is still on his back. Fortunately (for us) his wife and son were watching from the porch but rather than go down and help him, his son goes back in the house and returns with his camera and video tapes him. He later says "that is the best gift that I could have ever given him."**


	7. Chapter 7

***I still don't own this story. Sigh . . . but there is lemon. **** But this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave advice on the story. I'm glad that so many read the story and actually enjoyed it. **

**Bloodyredblackwolf- ok I will do a part three if I can ever get to it. . . I'll make sure that I at least start it soon . . . maybe.**

The music plays softly but I don't hear it.

A choir starts to sing as I walk past, I have no memory of them.

Mummers of admiration from those assembled, I won't look at them.

My eyes are trained on the man before me, the man I will give my life and love to. My father leads me to the alter and I barley note that Sesshomaru, the man I had thought I loved, was standing beside Toshiro as his best man with approval in his eyes. Little Rin had come before me as the flower girl and was quietly sitting on the front pew next to Captain Yamamoto. My bridesmaid, Rukia, took my bouquet of flowers so that Toshiro could take my hands. The priest began to speak but Captain Yamamoto interrupted. "Excuse me but I have something I would like to ask of the couple."

Turning, both Toshiro and I regard the man. "I must first apologize for interrupting; I wish to ask if you would allow me the honor of marrying you two."

Stunned gasps met the unexpected words. I smiled "I would be honored if you would do so Sir."

More gasps were released when my veil was brushed back by Toshiro to reveal that I was someone they all knew. Yamamoto nodded and took the spot letting the priest sit down before he continued where he had left off. "I do" Toshiro says softly.

"I do" I finish as I face Toshiro.

"You may kiss the bride" Yamamoto declares.

My lips are claimed to the roaring applause of the gathering. With a grin Toshiro pulls me down the aisle to the doors where we will quickly run off to the reception at our home.

The party lasts most of the day. Everyone begins to leave as the sun sinks below the horizon. I don't bother to clean up the room, I don't try to stop the racing of my heart as Toshiro, my husband, locks gazes with me, and I most certainly don't stop myself from moving towards the man I loved. His arms wound around me pulling me close. I stretch up and our lips meet. His tongue sweeps across my lips asking for entrance. I gave it.

I moaned as he took his time mapping out my mouth and teased me into seeing his. My feet leave the floor as he carries me to the bedroom. The pressure on my lips never stops but grows more demanding, more insistent, and more hungry.

I feel the mattress dip beneath our combined weight but I can't think much farther than that. "Kagome" he mummers pulling away just enough to speak "I love you."

"I love you too Toshiro" I reply before I am made unable to speak by his lips.

I feel his hands moving to the back of my dress and I arch up to help him. The quiet purr of the zipper is barley heard by either of us as my dress is removed from me. Rather than stop there and act all shy from being exposed to him I reach out and start unbuttoning his shirt wanting to see him without clothes as well. My efforts are halted however when Toshiro leans down and nips at my neck. A low cry escapes me and my hands grip his shoulders tightly. He chuckles before doing it again causing another cry to escape me. "Looks like I found a sweet spot."

I couldn't answer that. I try to ignore his attention on my sensitive neck in favor of removing his shirt but he wasn't having any of that. He captured my hands and pinned them above me. I squirmed in protest since my mouth was otherwise occupied with his lips. I tugged weakly against his grasp but the feeling of his hand running up and down my side, seeming to trace fire along my rib cage, quickly deterred me from any further protest. Kissing a trail down the side of my neck he paused at my breasts. Slowly he ran his tongue along the top of one to get a reaction. My whole body responded by arching up and I moaned. This was what he was looking for apparently as he then repeated the action on the other breast before moving on. Still upset with the fact that I was nearly nude and he was still mostly clothed I spoke up "not fair, you still have clothes" I pouted.

Toshiro glanced up at me "well I guess we do need to fix that hu."

With a grin he smoothly removes his clothes one-handed, as he never let go of mine, and at last I was able to see the body of the man I had fell in love with. I had to say that though I did not mean to I compared it with Sesshomaru's body. They were a close match as to which one was better though I knew if asked I would undoubtedly say Toshiro's was the best by far. My thoughts were interrupted by Toshiro thrusting his fingers into my core. I cried out in pleasure withering against the bed and him.

I could hear his groan under my own cries. "God Kagome I can't wait to be inside you."

"Th-then don't" I stuttered out desperate for more.

Toshiro growled, removed his fingers, and leaned over me "as you wish."

Almost rudely I felt Toshiro grind himself against me. Wordless cries were my only answer to this statement. "I'm sorry" he said softly as he lined himself up.

"Don't be" I replied as with a snap of his hips he broke through my barrier.

I stifled my scream of pain by biting my wrist harshly till I drew blood. Toshiro held still, not moving, so as to give me time to get use to him. Eventually I relaxed enough for the pain to abate. I gave him the sign that he could move. He did so slowly still not able to move being as I was still to tense for much more. As with all virgins I did indeed relax enough for him to move as he desired to. Before long his thrusts were met with my own and the coil in my belly was about to snap from the tension. "Kagome."

That word broke me and I reached my climax. I screamed Toshiro's name and I heard the garbled sound of my own from him as he released as well. We both were drained beyond words and collapsed back on the bed. He came down beside me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me against him. I sighed softly and relaxed knowing that I was going to be sore in the morning.

I woke slowly the next morning to Toshiro gently rubbing my arm. "Good morning" he mummers kissing my shoulder.

I smiled "good morning" I say softly.

I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy to coming years with Toshiro and I wasn't going to have to work to hard at keeping him and myself happy.

***Story 3 from "Funny Little Man" with "Dirty Sheets."**

** Roger, our funny little man, was once a teacher and of all things to teach he taught history. Anyway he and his wife, who was also a teacher she taught business, went to a fellow teacher's home for an end of the year celebration. So they went over and a wonderful dinner, pork roast, and returned home. So they returned home . . . and a few days later they discovered that they had food poisoning. They got so weak that they couldn't even leave their bed to get the bathroom when they needed to. One of the times that they both have to, and get to, the bathroom, Lynn took the toilet leaving Roger with the options of the sink or the tub. He took the second choice, so while his wife sat shitting on the toilet; Roger took the tub and sat there shitting as badly as his wife.**

** Finally though they both grow so weak (they were sick for about a week) that they couldn't leave their bed. So together they lie in bed, shitting their pants like two-year-olds, and looking at each other they said "never again." They had to pull the sheets off the bed when they grew to filthy and pushed them to fall off the foot of the bed. They got all the way down on to the bed mat. **

** Now can you just imagine them lying in bed facing each other and saying "don't you point that thing at me!"**


End file.
